


Holting Out For Noodle Soup

by Mac_Rawlings



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_Rawlings/pseuds/Mac_Rawlings
Summary: Ever wonder if Laura made good on her offer to have Remington over for noodle soup. How did Nero adjust to living in the loft? This short story takes place after Laura has renovated the loft and invites Remington over for dinner.





	Holting Out For Noodle Soup

Holting Out For Noodle Soup  
By Mac Rawlings  
I do not own the characters in this story or have any rights to the series. I just love to write about them. A huge thank you to me pre-reader whose ideas and feedback have helped create what I have to share today. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have writing this.  
Nero jumped up from soaking up some sun out on the fire escape when he heard the clanking of the lock on the door. He slid himself through the partially open window that she left open just a crack for some fresh air. He loved his new home. It was so open and he had the freedom to go outside as he wished. He loved being able to perch on the landing of the fire escape, taking in all the new smells of the neighborhood. The fire escape also gave him a perfect view of a beautiful Persian across the alley that really got him purring. He jumped down from the window sill and greeted his owner by rubbing up against her leg. “Nero, have you been a good kitty while I was gone?” she said. “I bought you a new toy” she told him as she reached into one of the bags she had placed on the counter in the kitchen. Opening the package, she gave Nero a green bird stuffed with catnip. Nero snatched it out of her hand and headed off under the bed. “Well I guess you approve” she stated as she laughed to herself.  
Laura pulled her door shut and began to put the items she had bought at the supermarket away. Pulling out the items for a special meal she wanted to make for him put a smile on her face. She had wanted to spend some time with him. Things had been pretty hectic lately between the office and the renovation of the loft, leaving little time for them. While making her grocery list before this last trip, she decided she was going to invite Mr. Steele over for dinner. Flipping through her newly purchased cookbook, she tried to look for the recipe for canard au vin rouge, the meal he was making for her when she interrupted him for the Lindstrom case and his sleep disorder clinic. Unable to find it, she looked at other recipes. She found one for Confit de Canard, which sounded really good, however she quickly deduced that there was no way this was a meal she could make for him. First, you needed to start it 2-3 days prior to wanting to serve it and second a cast iron skillet was needed, which she didn’t have. Closing the recipe book, she thought about just meeting him somewhere for supper when noodle soup popped into her head. She had made a promise to have him over for noodle soup. “Noodle soup it is,” she said out loud and added it along with bread, crackers, salad and a dessert to the list and headed out the door again.  
Back at the office the next day Laura, while Mildred was at lunch, Laura decided to use the newly purchased computer for Mildred to make a formal invitation for Mr. Steele. Sitting down at Mildred’s desk, she turned on the machine and clicked on the new program that Mildred had shown her just the other day. She began to write out her invitation. “Please join me for dinner tonight at my loft to show you the progress of the renovation. Supper is at 6pm. Hope to see you then. Miss Holt” she read out loud as she typed it up. Sending it to the printer she smiled as she proof read it. Picking up a pen off of Mildred’s desk, she wrote a capital L at the bottom of the printed page and began to head to Mr. Steele’s office when the ringing of the phone interrupted her. Reaching for the receiver she picked it up and said “Remington Steele Investigations”. On the other end of the phone she heard sobbing and a familiar voice “Laura it’s me,” Bernice said. “Do you have time to talk?”  
“Of course, just give me a minute and I’ll pick this up in my office,” Laura replied. Putting the call on hold, Laura walked into Mr. Steele’s office and with a smile on her face placed the invitation on his neatly cleaned desk and walked through the connecting door to her office, closing it behind her. Picking up the receiver she said “Ok Bernice, what’s going on?” as she sat down in her chair and got comfortable for what she imagined to be a long call.  
Mildred returned to her desk not long after and noticed that it was not the way she had left it. Looking at the computer screen she saw the invitation for dinner up and in view. “I’m impressed Miss Holt,” she said out loud. She turned to go into Laura’s office to accept the invitation but stopped when she noticed the phone line to her office in use. She picked up the phone and dialed the number to call one of her fellow Dragon Ladies to tell them she wouldn’t be at practice tonight but all she got was a busy signal. “That’s ok, I’ll just stop by the bowling alley on my way over to Miss Holt’s,” Mildred thought to herself. Seeing that there were no further appointments and the boss wasn’t in, she decided to call it a day. Mildred shut down the computer for the weekend and left a quick note stating that she had some errands to run and was leaving.  
Laura wasn’t wrong about the length of the phone call with one of her best friends. It seemed that Bernice was having some troubles adjusting to her recent move to New York with her boyfriend. With the crisis diverted and Bernice feeling better early on in their conversation, it quickly turned to catching up on the progress of the renovation of the loft, an update on the agency and of course how things were between Laura and Mr. Steele. Once Laura divulged her plans for the evening, Bernice gave her one of her pep talks to “go for it” and “what are you waiting for” and asked for a call on Sunday for an update to include all of the details.  
Hanging up the phone, Laura headed to the connecting door to Mr. Steele’s office and opened it expecting to find him sitting behind his desk. She had heard him return and make a phone call while she was deep in her conversation with Bernice. Now, his office was empty and the invitation that had been on his desk was nowhere to be found. Returning to her desk, she grabbed her purse and went to lock up the agency to have an early start to what she hoped would be a weekend full of romance and progress in their relationship.  
Nero was sitting on Laura’s bed as he watched her go through 5 changes of clothes before she settled on a pair of black pants and a white sweater. He jumped down and moved to the pile of clothes on the floor before she shooed him off them so she could hang them back up. He followed her into the bathroom and jumped up on the vanity while she grabbed the brush to run through her hair. He got up and purred while he rubbed up against her as she touched up her makeup. “Down you go,” Laura said as she picked Nero up and placed him on the floor. She dabbed on her favorite perfume and exited the bathroom.  
She made one last pass through the loft making sure everything was in place before he arrived. Laura’s mind had been on overdrive since she arrived home from the office. What if he doesn’t show up? What if he’s offended by just serving noodle soup? What if he doesn’t like what she served? Truth be told, Laura was not much of a cook, as a matter of fact, she didn’t cook much at all. Just making noodle soup caused her much stress. She was constantly fretting over making sure the noodles weren’t overdone, yet keeping it warm. Or how to cut the bread, straight across or on a slant? How thick to cut the pieces? Did she have enough for them to eat? Would he like what she had done with the loft so far? And on and on, the thoughts on a constant roll through her mind. Nero sensed her nervousness and attempted to calm his master. He jumped up on the table as she was setting it, causing her more stress as he knocked over the wine glass. “Nero, down from there,” she muttered as she picked him up and placed him on the floor. Put out that she wasn’t paying him any attention, Nero took off and hid under the couch.  
A few minutes later when her door buzzer rang through the air, Laura nearly jumped out of her skin. Taking one last look around the place she nervously ran her hands down her sides as she went to the door and slid it open, finding the gorgeous slender man leaning against the doorway smiling, holding a bottle of wine. “I got your invitation, hope I’m not late,” Remington said as he looked into those beautiful brown eyes that shone so bright at the moment. “Come in, supper’s ready,” Laura said. Nero, aware that the door was open, was out of the loft and into the hallway before Laura even knew he was out from under the couch. “Nero, where are you going?” Laura asked as she rushed by Remington to go after him. “That darn cat,” Remington said to himself, thinking of the last time he had interrupted them at the door. However, he had to be thankful to him that night, as if not for him, there would have been a good chance that they would have been blown up in the house. “Here kitty, kitty,” Laura was calling going down the stairs. Soon Nero was running up the stairs and rounded the corner to get back to his new home. He suddenly stopped in front of Remington, puffed up his hind end and hissed. “Now Nero, stop that!” Laura exclaimed as she caught up with him at the entrance of the loft. Nero raced around Remington, headed into the loft and up the stairs to hide under the bed.  
“I’m sorry about that” Laura said as they headed in behind him and Remington shut the door. He placed the wine on the counter and looked around the place. “My my things are a lot different than the last time I saw the place.” Spying the piano in the corner of the living room he smiled. “It looks nice there, don’t you think?” Laura asked. Stepping up to him, Laura said “Thank you again for the piano. It means so much to me. I will treasure it always.” Being close to him, Laura began to drown in the scent of him, the sight of him, that desirable crooked grin that graced his absolutely stunning face. Without thought, she found herself taking a step closer to him and tipped her head up to him, silently asking for a kiss. Taking the hint, he reached out with his arms encircling Laura’s waist, pulling her closer to him. He bent his head down to meet hers and captured her lips. The kiss was so tender that it left Laura’s heart pounding. Wanting more, she leaned further into him. Remington, taking this as a good sign, tightened his embrace and in a daring move touched his tongue to her lips. Laura, drowning in his scent and his touch, opened her lips to him and a soft hum escaped her mouth.  
The most annoying buzzing sound soon rang in the air causing them to jump apart. Wiping his mouth Remington said, “Don’t answer it,” but it was too late. Laura was already on her way to see who the intruder was. “Sorry I’m late kids. I had to stop by the bowling alley first to tell the girls I wouldn’t be able to practice with them tonight,” Mildred said as she entered. “This is lovely and so cozy. I love what you’ve done to the place. Tell me I’m not too late for a tour?” she asked. Laura gave a helpless look at Remington, then took Mildred by the arm and began going around filling her in on what had been done and was left to do. Remington, left standing there, helplessly looked at the beautifully set table for two and walked to the kitchen cabinet to pull out a third place setting. Removing the candles from the table, he rearranged it to accommodate three and went to open the bottle of wine he brought. By then Laura had finished taking Mildred around and had returned to the dining area, giving Remington a little smile.  
“I hope you are hungry for noodle soup?” Laura asked as she looked at Remington causing him to wag his eyebrows. “Oh I’ve never had it,” exclaimed Mildred. “What can I help you with honey?” she asked as she went to the refrigerator. “Oh yum, chocolate covered strawberries for dessert? You sure know how to throw a dinner party Miss Holt and what a lovely set table,” Mildred prattled on.  
Remington poured the wine into the three glasses while Laura and Mildred brought the food to the table. “A toast to new beginnings,” said Remington as they held up their glasses.  
” CIn, Cin,” each said as they clanked their glasses together.  
“You know, I hope that things never change between us,” Mildred stated.  
“Somehow I have a feeling it never will,” Remington said, exchanging a look with Laura, as he brought his spoon full of noodle soup up to taste.  
The conversation during the meal was minimal and Mildred began to notice glances that were being exchanged between Remington and Laura. “Uh, I wanted to thank you for inviting me over tonight. I know you don’t have to include me in your personal life outside the agency, that’s why this means so much to me. It makes me feel like I really belong here now,” Mildred said choking back a tear.  
“Oh course you belong at the agency,” Laura replied reaching out to grab Mildred’s hand for reassurance.  
“Oh honey, thanks. I hope you don’t take this the wrong way but I can’t tell you how proud I was when I found that you used the new computer program to invite me for dinner tonight. Now you know that you can print that out so you don’t have to leave it up on the computer?” Mildred asked.  
“Oh, good to know Mildred,” Laura stated as she thought to herself, that’s how Mildred knew about dinner and the invitation. Looking over to Remington, all she could do was send a sympathetic smile and slightly shrug her shoulders.  
After dinner Mildred began clearing off the table while Laura went to the sink and began to wash the dishes. Remington grabbed a towel and began drying the dishes and put them away. Once the table was cleared, Mildred excused herself to the ladies room and disappeared around the corner. As soon as Remington heard the bathroom door close, he came up behind Laura at the sink and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing his lips down to her neck. Laura melted back into him and became weak at the knees. “We can’t be doing this now” she whispered to him as his touch caused her body to tingle.  
“How soon do you think we can push her out the door?” he whispered back as he released her but didn’t back away .  
As Mildred came out of the bathroom she caught a glimpse when Remington released his hold on Miss Holt and for the second time that night felt as if she was an intruder.  
“Well kids, it’s been a long week and I have a bowling tournament tomorrow. This old lady needs to go home and recharge her batteries. Thanks again for a lovely dinner. I love your new place Miss Holt. I guess I’ll see you both on Monday.” Mildred said.  
Laura and Remington walked Mildred to the door. As soon as Laura pulled the door shut Remington turned her around and pulled her into an embrace. Leaning her head on his shoulders she said “I thought she would never leave.”  
Leaving his embrace Laura grabbed Remington’s hand and led him into the living room saying “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to leave the invitation up on the computer for Mildred to find. I got distracted by a phone call from Bernice.”  
“So how is Miss Wolfe doing?” Remington asked.  
“She’s fine, just having a difficult time adjusting to being so far away from her family and friends. But sounds like things are good between her and Michael” she answered.  
“Well I’m glad Miss Wolfe has found her someone special.” Pulling Laura into an embrace he looked down into her eyes and said “Ah Laura, thanks for the noodle soup. “  
“Well, I was just making good on my promise.” She answered back as she once again began to become weak at the knees. Tilting her head up, she reached up onto her tip toes and placed a quick kiss onto his lips. “Do you want the fifty cent tour,” Laura replied as she left his embrace and grabbed his hand.  
“Sure” he replied.  
Laura guided Mr. Steele to the bathroom where he peeked his head in. She then led him up the stairs to her bedroom where he took in all of the windows without any shades. “Good God Laura, how do you sleep with all the sunlight coming in?”  
“Well a lot of times I am up before the sun,” she replied with a soft giggle knowing Mr. Steele sometimes didn’t even make it to the office before noon.“Well that’s it. It’s small but I like it and Nero seems to enjoy it as well” Laura said as she led Remington back down the stairs and to the couch.  
Sitting down, Remington moved closer to Laura. Placing his hand around her neck he pulled her closer to kiss those luscious lips he had wanted to taste all evening. As he was about to make contact, Nero jumped onto the back of the couch and let out a loud meow to get his master’s attention.  
“That darn cat,” Remington muttered as Laura shooed him off the couch. They soon began to giggle at the interruption. “There’s always something isn’t there?” Laura huffed out.  
“Let’s see if we can rectify that,” Remington said. Moving in closer he was just about to get his taste when that all too familiar buzzing sound interrupted them again.  
Letting out a huge sigh Laura moved to get up off the couch. She pulled the door open to find Mildred standing there.  
“I’m sorry to bother you but can I use your phone. My car won’t start and I need to call a cab. I’ll just call them and then wait outside the building,” the intruder said as she entered the loft.  
“Don’t be absurd Mildred, I’ll take you home,” Remington said.  
“Well I don’t want to interrupt anything,” Mildred replied.  
“It’s all good Mildred. Mr. Steele was just about to leave himself,” Laura said, looking at Remington with a small roll of her eyes.  
“Well if it’s no bother, thanks boss. Ready to roll?” she asked  
Turning to Remington, Laura placed her hand on his shoulder and said, “Good night Mr. Steele, see you Monday.”  
“Good night Miss Holt. Thanks for a lovely evening,” he said lifting her hand to his lips, giving them the slightest kiss as his eyes pierced her to her core.  
“Good night Mildred,” Laura said as she walked them to the door.  
Sliding the door shut and placing the lock on the door, Laura chuckled as she thought of their first dinner date in the loft and couldn’t wait to update Bernice on Sunday.  
Deciding to call it a night herself, Laura got ready for bed. Turning down the lights in the loft she made her way to her bed and slid under the covers. Reaching over to the top drawer of her dresser she pulled out her journal and began to write down the events of the day. Nero jumped up on the bed and slowly sauntered over to Laura as she was smiling and slightly blushing as she wrote about her day, her conversation with Bernice and Mr. Steele’s kisses. Nero began swatting at the pen as Laura finished her writing and returned the journal to the top drawer and pulled out her newest romance novel. Happy with himself for being her protector, Nero curled himself up next to her and began to purr as she reached down and rubbed him. Right before he dozed off Nero wondered to himself who this new man was that has been hanging around. “I hope he treats her better than the last one or I will have to chase him off too.” Nero soon welcomed sleep hoping to dream of the Persian in the other building.


End file.
